User blog:BionicleChicken/January Update with destiny
Well first off, I loved writing Pirates, it was great fun and I'm looking forward to the next in the intended series. Secondly, if I could show off for a minute: I had fun with Kirby crackles. For those who don't know, Kirby crackles or Kirby dots are inking effects created by the King of Comics himself, Jack Kirby. You just use a ton of dots to create various effects, energy, bubbles, space, fire, water, etc. Though the ctach is that you need to have a black background to do it easier. I'm not trying to compete with Starscream7's poster, that one is nice and simplistic enough. I just wanted to show my drawing skills on this wiki, since I've seen some drawings made by some users here and I wanted to show my style of art. I might do more in promotion of my stories or videos on Youtube, only when I have ideas and I'm free. Speaking of this movie, I got Karzahni for those of you who didn't know. I'm also trying out for Kalmah, who, if I got the role, should be much easier than Karzahni to voice. I'm pretty excited to be part of something here, and I look forward to voicing the crazy jolly green giant. Pirates: The Saga Like I said, I had much fun writing Pirates. It's not perfect, but I already got much of the plot figured out and I just need to know how to execute each book. These are the stuff I know will be happening: *The story will feature Vakama's growing ruthlessness as a pirate *The Barraki and Piraka team up to find the Kanohi Ignika *The seven main Matoran from the old days, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu, Nuparu, Matoro, and Takua will appear. *Roodaka might appear. *The Brotherhood of Makuta might play a role *The Toa Metru might become Hordika at some point (maybe something to do with Roodaka's appearance) *No "ARRR's" As said twice already, I'm having fun writing this saga. I haven't heard much feedback, but hearing feedback and critiques will be appreciated. So what about the BC Universe, those who care? Brannigan and the Olmak Brannigan and the Olmak ''is the current story taking place (primarily) in the BC Universe. So far, I've used ''The Sand Tribe, the Pirates Universe, and Artek the crazy one's Dynamic Universe (though, I'm not sure if I've portrayed it correctly). It WILL lead to a character's development, and is not just a silly story that will not be referenced ever again. Speaking of the BC Universe, I'm planning on adapting The Return ''into a video series. Due to the lack of resources I have to properly adapt all of the elements of the story (MOCs, sets, etc.), I'm just going to have a different plot and some different characters. If you have seen my first series, ''A Better World, then I guess you'll be having high expectations considering how much acclaim that series has had. So thus far, that previous series is currently my favorite of my works, even if the dialogue is a bit crude and immature (swear words galore). If I DO adapt The Return, sorry fans on the wiki, there not be that big of a body count. I know, cry, let it all out. As of now, Brannigan and the Olmak's gonna be in varying hiatuses, with my school work, and current lack of ideas. For that story anyways, I have some ideas for other stories that I might do. I won't list them here, because I'm still in the middle of wondering if they're okay to write down. Welfare I don't have much pictures to post on blogs, so I might work on that. Thanks for reading if you did. Say your thoughts on Pirates, and see you all when Artek makes me hurt my throat voicing Karzahni. Maybe Kalmah, too. But no word on that yet. Take care and stay in school. BionicleChicken (talk) 08:10, January 26, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Category:Blog posts